


Only Words

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [145]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Mulitverse, Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Where the first words on a soulmate appear on the body
Relationships: Error/Lust, Geno/Reaper
Series: tales of the unexpected [145]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131
Collections: Glitchy Boi is Best Boi





	1. Chapter 1

The ERROR glares down at his left black femur- in red fancy letters, was words. 

How the Destroyer of Worlds missed this he did not know, he was sure that it had never been there before... but then again, he rarely bathed, merely quickly have a wash down with a cold clothe whenever he felt the need. 

In this Multiverse words of a creatures' soulmate would appear somewhere on their body. The fact that it had only just appeared meant that his soulmate had only just been born. 

The ERROR tries to think of any new universes that had been made. 

There was Under Swapfell, Candy Tale, Dance Fell, Lust Tale, Lemon Tale, Under Storm Tale and Flower Fell. 

When universes were born they start from the dawn of time and was cut off from the rest of the Multiverse under they reached a certain point; somewhere along the way in their history, certain events happened that made them into the universe that they came to be known as. 

Of course, the ERROR never thought he would have a soulmate. Sure, he had lovers, his memory of them was hazy but he had a couple in the past. 

Error studies the fancy wording. 

The words that appeared were normally the first words spoken to their soulmate. 

And the ERROR's read: 

[i love you]

A bold statement. 

Many questions made their way into the ERROR's skull-

They would have only just met right? So why say these words to someone they just met? Could Error be wrong about the whole soulmate words? 

The ERROR knew that soulmates did not always equal mates. 

He had known a few that had mates and had their soulmates as just best friends. 

'*does this really matter?' Error questions as he pulls his pants back on, growling darkly at the whole thing, 'it could be a trick.' 

With that, the ERROR went about his life forgetting the whole thing. 


	2. Chapter 2

The ERROR was furious. 

Somehow he had been forced to come to a stupid party that was hosted by Reaper, a former mate of his- according to DEATH, Error did not remember ever being his mate. 

Of course, it was later discovered that the ERROR was from a universe called After Tale. #0- meaning the original After Tale. 

And was named Genocide Sans. 

Currently, Reaper was mates with another Genocide Sans, named Geno, of After Tale #1. And they were soulmates. 

The ERROR really did not care. 

Geno Sans was a little wary of him at first, most likely thinking he would try and claim his old mate back. However, Error and Geno became somewhat friends. 

  
Error spent the whole party ducking and driving out of sight of creatures he knew and hated. 

Ink and Blue were here, along with Dream, who he really did not care much for. 

Blueberry, the Swap Sans he had kidnapped so many years was here somewhere. 

Sci Sans and #13 were hiding in a corner pretending to be evil as they decide how to get a prank over Blueberry with Honey knowing. 

The ERROR was currently on the ceiling, using his strings like a swing seat, little portal held it up. 

Behind him were several creatures- Mostly Sanses, a couple of Papyruses, a few older Charaes, a male Undyne, and a large Agore. 

They had were surrounding a Sans who had his back up against a wall. 

Error did not care, however, they had decided to ambush this Sans right below him. And listening to the many insults thrown at the Sans was making him grit his teeth. 

"*ugh!" Error cries out loudly, making them all pause and glance around, "ya all are pathetic little worms."

The ERROR releases his strings and he falls down, right in front of the Sans. 

"*trapping a helpful monster. insulting them without understanding their universe." The ERROR growls at them, causing them to back up as they finally realize just who this was, "and demanding of them when they clearly said 'no'. so give me one good idea why i shouldn't kill ya. and all the universes ya belong to?"

The creatures all looked at him in fear and kept backing away. 

Suddenly, like a switch had been flipped, they all ran. 

The ERROR did not bother chasing him, one of the requests of him coming here was that he could not kill anyone. 

Error sighs and the huffs loudly. 

One of the things he had learnt over the years, was not to judge a monster based on their universe. He only he to look at Horror Sans to know this. 

Or Dust and Killer. 

All driven to madness thanks to their stories. Thanks to how their lives had turned out. 

Turning around he faces the Sans. 

And his orbits widen. 

A purple and blue dressed Sans- a purple vest with a blue heart. A sleeveless darker purple hoodie, with the fluffy of the hood being blue. Tight black leather pants with knee-high boots. 

They had a tight smile on their jaws. No doubt trying to appear thankful but the soft rattling he could hear told another story. 

This was Lust Sans. 

And the ERROR only saw the other from a safe distance thanks to how touchy he could be. 

Most called Lust Sans a 'whore' but Error had another name for him. 

"*jam tart!" Error breathes out in surprise and watching as he flinches and then stares at him in wonder. 

Lust Sans opens his jaws to say something but the ERROR did not want to hear it- forget what he thinks about understanding universes, he was not willing to go near a heated monster whom's sole purpose seemed to bed any creature that they could get their hands on. 

Error understood what those creatures from before were asking of the heated skeleton now. And wondering if he had done the right thing. 

The ERROR opens a portal and walks away. 


	3. Chapter 3

From what the ERROR had learnt from Reaper, Geno, Fresh and surprisingly even Nightmare; was that Lust Sans was going around asking about him. 

What did he do for fun? What was his favourite food? What were his hobbies? Where did he sleep? Where did he live? Did he have a mate? A best friend? Any offspring?

It was a little creepy. 

And from what his friends have been telling him, Lust Sans had been doing this ever since that party. And was telling everyone that he had saved him from getting raped. 

'*such a gross word.' Error thinks to himself as he lazies in Outer Tale; the thought alone makes him want to vomit. 

Lust had now joined Nightmare. And like how most started out, he came to Nightmare's call but lived in his own universe. It was only when he proved himself that he went to live in Nightmare's stronghold, along with any who he chose to bring with him and then his universe would be locked down and come under Nightmare's control. 

At first, the ERROR could not understand why Lust would want to go under Nightmare's command. But then thinking back, he realizes just how much of an outcast the other universes had made Lust out to be. 

The same thing had happened to Horror Sans. 

He had been going along just fine, getting help from other universes when he first came out, being fed, being cared for. But it soon became clear that this was only on the surface. The face that he had to eat humans in order to survive did not leave anyone's minds. 

Slowly Horror lost faith in these ones as they did not actually allow him to join in with anything they did. 

The thing was, Error was allied to Nightmare and had to go to his stronghold and show his face once and awhile. 

Opening a portal the ERROR sneaks into the main lobby of Nightmare Manor and glances around. 

Error threads carefully as not to set off his broken walking audio and make anyone aware that he was there. 

Suddenly he felt it. 

The icy chill of being watched. 

Gazing around he blinks at the shadows near a wall.

Thinking it had to be Nightmare he wanders over and smiles a greeting. 

Then reaching into his pockets, he brings out his redrimmed rounded glasses and pulls them on. 

The Jam Tart was there, leaning against the wall, smiling at him with purple hearts in his orbits. 

The ERROR froze. 

He really did not know what to do about this... 

The heated skeleton opens his jaws and utters out, "*i love you."

Then the ERROR blinks as his femur burns warmly, leaving a pleasing heat that he would not mind feeling again. 

"*huh? wait." Error cries out stepping back as he finally remembers those words on his bones, "you! ya my soulmate!?!" 

Lust looked delighted at these words. 

"*yes." Lust confirms with a bright smile, lifting up his right arm and proudly showing the words on his humerus.

[*jam tart!]

The ERROR blinks. 

Then starts at the happy expression of the Jam Tart before him. 

Error did not know much about being anyone's mate anymore... however...

"*...i don't know if i could be a mate." Error told Lust who gives him a pained smile, lowing his skull, "how about we start as friends?"

Lust looks up at him and gives him that bright smile once more, nodding his skull in excitement.

"*of course darling! that would be wonderful!" Lust says happily as he steps forward and held up his hand, offering Error to shake it.

Slowly the ERROR lifts his hand and meets with the heated skeleton, blinking Error stares at their joint hands and realizes that this was not so bad. 


End file.
